Ten Months
by alwaystheterminalfangirl
Summary: Abbie is finally back home, but she's having trouble adjusting. One shot. AbbiexCrane


**A/N: Welcome, everyone to my very first fanfic! I've been lurking around this site for years, so it feels nice to actually make an account and submit my own work for once. Anyways, thanks so much for choosing my story to read, I really appreciate it.**

 **This is my interpretation of what could happen after Abbie comes home with Crane after being trapped in that other dimension for so long. Enjoy!**

After spending ten months in her own personal hell, Abbie Mills still could not let herself fall asleep. While she was _there_ she wasn't able to eat. Wasn't able to sleep. Could never relax and was always trying to find her way back to Crane and her sister, Jenny. But she was finally out. She was back home and yet, just imagining herself falling asleep and dreaming about that place like she never left, was a fear most prominent in her mind.

So, there she sat in the house she shared with Crane, on the couch in the living room. The TV was on, the volume lowered. Her mind was racing. Some thoughts were coherent, some were not. She just sat there staring at the TV, forcing herself to try and concentrate on the show that was on. _Just pay attention, Mills. Get out of your head!_

"Leftenant?" Abbie flung herself off the couch, ready to defend herself at the sudden intrusion. She sighed when she saw Crane with his hands up in reassurance.

"I was just going to bed." She grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"On the contrary, Leftenant. I, too, was not able to sleep." He had a worried look on face.

"Look, I'm fine, Crane. Really, I was just catching up on the latest shows. I missed a lot, you know." She cringed at the pathetic chuckle she let out and made her way towards the stairs, but a hand grabbed her elbow, stopping her. She looked down but didn't struggle away from him.

"Leftenant…" He started.

"I said I was fine, Crane. I promise." This time she did look up at him. He was so close she could feel the warmth from his body, a comfort that she had missed the whole time she was gone. Tears welled in her eyes, but didn't brim over.

"Abbie," Her eyes widened at the rarity of him using her first name. "It is perfectly acceptable to not feel like yourself after the suffering you have faced. It is understandable that you are having a difficult time. But, know that I am here when you feel ready to recount your time there."

She nodded and watched him start to walk away from her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to relive everything, "Do you know how hard it is to stay sane when you can't sleep or eat? When you don't have anyone to talk to? It was complete isolation. And it was a nightmare. I was trapped in a nightmare for _ten months,_ Crane. Just the thought of actually being able to sleep and giving myself up to my unconscious is terrifying. I don't know what's going to be there. What if I dream that I'm back there? Or what if this, right here, is a dream or a hallucination? What if I've completely _lost it_ and this is all in my head? I'm just so afraid, Crane." Her voice was rising with each sentence; tears finally rolling down her cheeks, not being able to keep it together any more. His hands found their way to her shoulders, trying to ground her.

"You are very much at home. Trust in me, Leftenant. You. Are. Home." Lifting his hand, he wiped away a stray tear.

"Now, how about we both sit down and enjoy the comfort of some television. Shall we?" He motioned towards the couch, allowing her to sit down first. Ever the gentleman, Crane was. She smiled up at him and chuckled.

"Are you sure, Crane?" She curled up on her side of the couch and waited for him to join her. "Because I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into."

His eyes didn't leave her, even as she turned her attention to the TV in front of them, "I understand perfectly well, Leftenant." He said softly.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked it! Just remember that this was my first story; I know it's not perfect. I'm sure the tenses are all over the place. I always struggle with that haha. So be gentle and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
